darwinssoldiersfandomcom-20200213-history
Oscar Shelton
Dr. Oscar Shelton, known for some time as 'Rudyard Shelton' like his predecessor, was an anti-matter copy of the real Rudyard Shelton created when the away team traveled through the Einstein-Rosen Bridge. Character history March 2009 The individual later to be known as Oscar Shelton was created on March 1st, 2009, when James Zanasiu and his team traveled through the bridge at the request of the U.S. Government. Instead of traveling successfully through the bridge, anti-matter copies were created, and the originals were spat back into their universe. Shelton was brought on the away team to serve as chief bridge operator, and was initially cleared by the government advising board. February 3009 (anti-matter universe) The anti-matter copies, however, were sent through the bridge to various destinations. James, Zachary, Lockdown, Siberys, and Shelton would up in the sublevels of the Pelvanida Base in the anti-matter universe. Shelton discovered that the other members of the away team were trapped in the bridge, and at James' order released them to an unknown destination. After James, Zachary, and Siberys traveled through the gate to find the other team members, Shelton stayed in Pelvanida and learned more about the world they were stuck in, mainly that the date was February 31st, 3009, and that the outside world had been devastated by nuclear fallout; the base was only being protected by a force field that lost energy every time they used the Einstein-Rosen bridge. Later, Shelton and Dr. Joe made several tripes through the bridge to learn more about Gaman. When James' team evacuated through the bridge, they brought Shelton and Dr. Joe with them, leaving Shelton's equipment behind on Gaman. Back in Pelvanida, Shelton explained to James, Zachary, and Hans the band-like structure of Gaman, and the dilemna regarding why they can't return home. March 3009 (anti-matter universe) The next day, Shelton accompanied James, Zachary, Dr. Joe, Hawkeye, Lockdown, and Hans back to Gaman. There, the team was split up by mobs, and Shelton and James traveled to the nuclear power plant. Both were captured by Sapaar guards during an attempt to obtain energy from a storage room. Both woke up in a jail cell with the other members of the team. After being sentenced to life imprisonment, Shelton was freed, along with the rest of the team, by Werner, and traveled to the Union headquarters. There, he witnessed Werner rile the rest of the rebels into a fighting force and declare a uprising in one hour. After a visit with the Professor and a skirmish with some guards, James sent Shelton and Hawkeye into the power plant to adjust the lighting in the building to give the Gamanians the advantage. After the team (except Hans and Werner) reassembled and Seska was rescued, Shelton led the team to the white room, which he correctly hypothesized was an entrance to a hidden area. Said hidden area turned out to be a shuttle bay with a single craft, which the team used to fly through the recently re-opened bridge and back to Pelvanida. After that, Shelton used the information he'd gathered on Gaman to calculate the coordinates needed to safely return to the matter Earth. When James randomly selected four people to stay behind and power the force field, Shelton was not among those selected, and safely returned through the bridge with Dr. Joe, Zachary, and Lockdown. (Card of Ten) June 2009 The four re-emerged in Pelvanida on June 1st, 2009. The first person they encountered was Ricky, the night guard, who incapacitated them and brought them to the caves in Red Dune Mesa to build a generator for the Einstein-Rosen Bridge, which he had also successfully stolen. After blackmailing Hans into helping him, Ricky forced Hans and Shelton to build the generator, and sent everyone through the bridge. Before December 1990 Ricky, his men, and his captives found himself trapped in 1990, since the bridge did not travel with him, and he'd left nobody behind to man the bridge. Threatening their friends again, Ricky forced Shelton and Hans to build an Intraorbital Tri-Dimensional Gateway, or ITG, to use in place of the bridge. December 1990 On December 8th, 1990, when James, Werner, and Cale traveled through the bridge to find Hans, they met Shelton, Joe and Zachary in a holding cell. Shelton and Zachary headed for the infirmary to get medical supplies for Werner, but were spotted and captured. Ricky brought them to the gateway cave, and prepared to escape through the ITG with them, but Cale and James rescued them and killed Ricky. In the aftermath, Shelton realized a way they could contact the real Rudyard Shelton in the present, and the team traveled back through the bridge to 2009. October 2009 In the present, Shelton finally took the name 'Oscar Shelton', to differentiate him from his counterpart, and offered James and anyone else positions as his assistants, stating that as the world's foremost leading expert on wormhole operations, he'll have the influence to rescind the government blacklist on James and his team. (Pavlov's Checkmate) Before even getting a night’s rest, Steven, Oscar and alternate Dr. Joe (now calling herself Carol) were extensively interrogated at Carson City Camp. They were held under quarantine for six months before Aisha Tennes convinced her father Donald Tennes to allow them to be enrolled into witness protection with extensive NDAs forbidding them from telling anybody what had happened. (Ask the Characters) Steven, Carol and Oscar were on site when Sophie Donitz visited the base, and convinced Thomas Stern to let them visit Sophie against regulations. After learning about Werner's illness, Carol, Steven and Oscar demanded that General Jake Moby allow them to send Werner medical aid or visit him personally. When Moby refused, they broke Sophie out the camp with Aisha and Micah Landon's help and returned her to Pelvanida just in time to make her bridge home to Vurna. (Next of Kin) Oscar left America to teach at ETH Zürich, but later returned to America when Rudyard Shelton retired and the government asked Oscar to assume Rudyard's old responsibilities for the in-development bridge network. Oscar was unable to complete his predecessor's work, but James and Kerzach completed the work without him. Later, Steven Johnson violated his NDA due to a desire to prevent his teammates from having died in vain. Facing mounting public pressure, the government allowed the away team's story to go public, utilizing it as a distraction to help coverup the recent Dragonstorm events. (Ask the Characters) Epilogue Oscar Shelton became very famous and successful, something Rudyard Shelton was always jealous of. He owned a mansion, earned numerous awards including a Nobel Prize, and even had a statue made of him, though he never had any children. However, on the night of September 21, 2022, he died in his sleep of a cerebral hemorrhage after going to bed early with a migraine. Rudyard died of similar symptoms hours later. (Shelton's Last Day) Trivia *Since his creation took place after Schrödinger's Prisoners, he would retain all the memories of the virtual reality machine incident. *It can be presumed, since Oscar took his name from Rudyard Shelton's middle name, that he has no middle name himself. James Zanasiu and Yuri Kerzach also have no middle names. *Rudyard Shelton is left-handed, however, the transmutation process turned Oscar right-handed. Appearances *''Card of Ten'' (first appearance) *''Ship of State'' (mentioned only) *''Pavlov's Checkmate'' *''Next of Kin'' *''Shelton's Last Day'' (mentioned only) *''Disease'' (mentioned only) Category:Main Characters Category:Card of Ten characters Category:Pavlov's Checkmate characters Category:Anti-matter characters Category:Scientists Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Next of Kin characters Category:Males Category:Shelton family tree